


Undisputed Feelings

by Cedryc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by 808, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedryc/pseuds/Cedryc
Summary: Not sure what I should write here. This is my first time posting anything, starting off with a oneshot inspired by my favourite FanFic in the Mystic Messenger universe.808 is the story of brilliant a hacker, created by a very talented writer, Sakurazuma. If you didn´t yet, please check out her FanFic, this oneshot takes place between chapter 12 and 13 of her masterpiece.Sakurazuma was also kind enough to give me pointers and took the time to be my beta reader, I could not be grateful enough. She is a one of a kind artist so please visit her page and see for yourselfs.http://archiveofourown.org/works/8284913/chapters/18979715  - 808 by Sakurazuma





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [~ 808 ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284913) by [Sakurazuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurazuma/pseuds/Sakurazuma). 



> Not sure what I should write here. This is my first time posting anything, starting off with a oneshot inspired by my favourite FanFic in the Mystic Messenger universe.  
> 808 is the story of brilliant a hacker, created by a very talented writer, Sakurazuma. If you didn´t yet, please check out her FanFic, this oneshot takes place between chapter 12 and 13 of her masterpiece.  
> Sakurazuma was also kind enough to give me pointers and took the time to be my beta reader, I could not be grateful enough. She is a one of a kind artist so please visit her page and see for yourselfs.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8284913/chapters/18979715 - 808 by Sakurazuma

**_“Mhm! Soooo… Going home to Jumin early. Miss him? Or did I give you some nice ideas with my claiming? Which one? Do our kinks resemble each other as well?!”_ **

**_“… Someone please just kill me, I can’t do this..”_ **

 

After making all the arrangements necessary for his departure with Jumin, Saeran packed what little he brought and got ready to leave. ‘ _Maybe I should stay a little longer_ ’ he taught to himself, dragging his feet around the room hesitantly. _‘Those two, alone here in the middle of nowhere...’_ The idea frustrated him. He crossed his arms and paced around the room, feeling a bitter taste in his mouth by thought of leaving Eight with his idiot of a brother.

While trying to come to terms with the fact that he did have to leave, so that he could work out a way to keep Eight far from the organization’s grasp. Saeran suddenly noticed a bright light coming from the kitchen, followed by footsteps louder than the indecisive march, he performed himself for the last 10 minutes. _‘What the hell is that idiot doing?’_ groaned the Choi-twin, thinking it was his brother messing around, while Eight were asleep.

Rushing towards the kitchen door he saw a somewhat disoriented and wobbling Eight, busy raiding the fridge and cupboards. _‘.. Here we go.’_ Saeran thought and let out a sigh, tilting his head, resting it on the doorframe facing the kitchen. _‘Oh well, this was bound to happen._ ’ The frequent pause and aimless stares, he saw the blonde give the corners of his purple walls was nothing odd coming from someone with neurotypical issues like Eight, he tried to convince himself while getting closer to observe. But he knew all too well, it was much more than that.

Eight fascinated him. Not in a romantic way, more as a child seeing a lit up Christmas tree for the first time. Throwing away all the drugged carrots made Eight look even more bright in Saeran’s eyes. The withdrawal symptoms the blonde experienced at the moment, made him look very appealing to the Choi twin´s sadistic side. He could not help but to poke and prod, both for his own enjoyment and for the sake of getting back at his brother, for the smartass remark he had made earlier. “You won´t find any carrots, bunny. I got rid of every single one of them.” Saeran said, in an attempt to draw Eight’s attention. Approaching the little blonde from behind of the counter, with a large grin on his face and a slight evil tone in his voice. “How about I go get you back in bed? You’re not well.”

Saeran’s bargain attempt didn’t sit too well with Eight though. “I just want to eat one.. Where did you hide them all, Saeyoung? Where..?” Whispered the trembling blonde licking his lips in anticipation “Just a half maybe, please..?”

Being called Saeyoung, Saeran could not stop but show a mixture of surprise and excitement. He didn´t particularly enjoy being mistaken with his brother, he couldn´t stand it in fact, but he understood the mistake when Eight turned around and looked at him. The younger had glossy eyes just like a drunk sailor in a cold winter, the drugs getting out of his system made his vision significantly worse.

While Saeran was having an inside monologue, planning ways to get back at Seven, Eight´s full attention was now directed towards his own feet. He felt glued to the ground but at the same time weightless. His house seemed more colorful and spacious than before, even though he could only see bits and pieces. The blonde was so out of it, he didn´t even question his own out of character reactions. It was strange, being aware, yet feel so unaware of everything.

 _‘This.. will be fun’_ Thought Saeran, while approaching the fidgeting blonde, touching his left cheek in an attempt to look very intimate for when Seven returned from his shower. With a wide and easy grin of anticipation he whispered to himself. “The scene is set, when he -” But he didn´t get to finish that sentence, as he was met with an unexpected reaction from Eight. The younger one grabbed his other hand, and put it on his other cheek, making Saeran look like a human headrest.

“Mmhn.. It feels so good -” The blonde moaned, making the Choi twin´s face turn all shades of red. “Your hands.. Just the perfect amount of cold..”

“N-no, stop.. What are you doing?!” An flustered Saeran then busted out, with a very high pitched voice. He hadn´t expected this in the least, even if Eight taught he was Seven, the sudden lead switch took him by surprise. The feeling of Eight’s fair white skin on his palms, the warmth the blonde oozed from the passing fever “Oh this.. This is not good, not good..” Saeran said, but mostly towards the strange feelings that were welling up inside him. He felt Eight. He felt the younger’s artery pulsating through his fingertips. The young one´s heartbeat was playing a hectic tune, and Saeran had first row to the concert. “I was only joking.. I’m not.. I’m not Saeyoung.” He tried to snap himself out of it, with no avail “How did this happen?!” But the peaceful face resting in his palms wouldn´t even flinch at the sudden cry the Choi twin let out. Eight stopped fidgeting, he just let himself hang like a cloth basking in the sun waiting to dry. Which didn´t make it any easier on Saeran, who was feeling his own plan backfire. All he wanted was to make his brother jealous. But instead, he started feeling something close to the first time Jumin threw him on the bed. He was paralyzed, defenseless, brimming with anticipation and confused all at the same time. The cocktail of madness mixing inside Saeran, grinding against the walls of his stomach, he taught he would implode any moment. “What.. How am I... Where should I go right... Argh. This is NOT how it was supposed to go down... I...” his reaction, nothing short of a clumsy maid handling a precious artifact.

“Mhhh..” Another whimper of pleasure from the young one made Saeran react without thinking. Getting awfully close to the blonde´s face, his lips, he felt his breath covering his face, like a velvet sheet of spring air caressing his wet curious eyes. Saeran couldn´t move. No, he didn´t want to. Feelings he taught only his black-haired lover could bring to life inside him, was flowing in every little part of him, but Jumin was nowhere on his mind right now. His mind was nowhere to be found, or so it felt like at least.

This whole ordeal was going on for something short of three minutes, yet for Saeran it felt like an eternity. He was so immersed in the moment, that he didn´t realize the shower had stopped, or heard the screeching of the bathroom door opening. Through a thick curtain of steam, Seven stepped out of the bathroom, with his hair still slightly wet and one of Eight´s purple towels wrapped around the top of his head, in an attempt to dry out that red mess he was hiding underneath. “Aaaah, I feel as light as a feather!” He exhaled relieved, like getting rid of steel shackles tying him to earth. Wearing only his jeans and an unbuttoned shirt borrowed from Eight, way too small but comfortable, he takes off the towel and puts on his glasses. Only to turn his gaze towards the two. “What.. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BUNNY!!!?” Seven yelled from the top of his lungs. “I WAS AWAY 30 minutes, SAERAN CHOI, 30!!!” he exclaimed at the sight of what he could only compare to a scene from Your One and Only Top Star. A novel he received from the Romance Novel Company at the last RFA party.

Saeran was prepared for that reaction, it was way better than he had expected. “Payback..” He answered his brother... or that was what he was supposed to say. Instead, he found himself too terrified by his own actions to do or say anything at all. His blood red face quickly changed to a shade of white, that made Eight look tanned in comparison.

The tension in the air was so thick, they looked as they were stuck in a still frame. Saeran holding Eight´s resting head in his palms, too close for Seven´s taste, as he stood across the room with a hand on the bathroom door and the other one in his hair, ready to burst a vein and burry a brother. A comical image, branded in their heads forever.

“Oh.. Saeyoung, did you enjoy your shower?” The sudden question made time flowing again, and the Choi-twins pointed their eyes like arrows, at the blonde who were now stuck between an angry redhead and a terrified human headrest. “That didn´t take you long..” The young one adds with a slight grin on his face, faking a sense of calmness for the twins. Of course that had no effect.

“What the...” Saeran baffled and confused, to the extent that not even words would come out right, and his voice felt as if it was uninstalled, took a flash step backwards trying to get away without anyone noticing what happened there. But of course it was much too late for that. With a blank face and an empty mind, not capable of processing what happened, Saeran could only stare in space, waiting for... something, someone to reboot him.

“What.. You actually taught, I would mistake you for Saeyoung?” Eight broke the silence again, with his grin getting gradually larger and satisfaction painted on his face, cleansing Seven´s eyes at the sight of this new emotion the blonde presented. “You might be twins.. But you are nothing alike, Saeran.” Eight mumbled, resting his weak back against one of the cupboards.

“Bunneeeh, I never doubted you for a second!” Seven sang loudly, jumping over the kitchen counter, to embrace the still wobbling blonde.

“Sure you didn´t... Nh, you’re still wet..” Eight responds, while looking at a petrified Saeran over Seven´s shoulder. “.. Next time you want to get back at Saeyoung, don´t use me as a rock to throw at him.. Punch each other like normal brothers do.. God... You dumb Choi’s...” He sighed, clearly irritated.

“But.. You called me Saeyoung, how...” Saeran tries to ask, in a very low tone, feeling life leaving his body through each word he barely mustered to pull out.

“You still don´t get it do you..? You two are nothing alike to me.. I knew you weren’t Saeyoung from the start.. You two do look the same, and I like you.. But...” pausing, the young one let out a warm breath on Seven´s neck while searching for his gaze, as if to be absolutely sure of what he should say next.

Shivering from the sudden warmth he felt, the impatient Seven, brushed his lips on Eight´s ear lowering his voice to a soft and sensual tone. “But?” 

That made the blonde grab the back of Seven’s shirt, pulling himself closer in the tight embrace. “Saeyoung's scent.. Feels like everything I.. Belong to. And want to smell of.. Need to smell of.. Sort of?”

These words were too much for Seven. He squeezed the little body he was holding, like he was attempting to meld with the blonde so that no one could ever separate them. He knew Eight couldn’t express his feelings in a normal way, barely even knowing what they meant, and the flawless logic he communicated with was a package deal. It wasn’t difficult though, Seven could always decipher and convert the young one’s words, understanding what he meant deep within them. But this, was something new to him. Receiving an unfiltered confession and feeling the tight grip on his shirt made him relinquish all control, he foolishly taught he had ‘ _You could claw the heart out of my chest and I wouldn´t mind_ ’ he thought to himself, while sighing with content. He felt saved.

Saeran came to his senses hearing the blonde´s confession. Going from clueless and empty minded, to clueless and surprised. Eight’s emotions were more vivid than his ever were.

In all their confusion, the one surprised by the words now branded in Seven’s very existence, was the voice that spoke them itself, Eight. “What am I saying? This makes no sense at a -” But Seven quickly silenced him, with a sudden gentle kiss on the ear. Sending a shiver through the blonde´s fragile, small body tucked away in Seven’s embrace. Relaxing. Calming, a stronger and more pleasurable feeling, which made the organization’s drugs irrelevant. Like they were nothing more than a cough-medicine. A drug Eight didn´t mind getting an overdose from. “Ah... that’s why..” The blonde moaned, as he slowly lost consciousness, letting himself hang onto the redhead´s waist. It was expected, he was tired. The lack of drugged carrots he usually nibbled on every day, took its toll on his body, making him so incredibly weak.

Seven’s face was painted with a mixture of sadness and happiness, kneeling down slowly next to the sleeping one, brushing the hair off his face. “You let yourself fall into my arms, I will never hand you over to anyone.” The redhead whispers in Eight’s ear, picking him up and headed to the bedroom. Taking all the blankets around the bed, he laid the blonde down on the bed and wrapped him in awkwardly. With the thought that the more blankets he had, the faster his recovery would be. It made sense to him, that´s how shaken he was by the sweet words he was blessed to hear just a few seconds earlier.

Caressing Eight´s hand, another feeling started taking over, that he couldn´t really control while seeing his peaceful sleeping face. _‘Ironic’_ He taught. _‘The defence expert is defenceless’_ Placing a knee on the bed, he hung over the sleeping one, who resembled a wrap in Seven’s eyes. “You look very tasty, Miyung.. Too tasty.” Whispered the hungry redheaded wolf, he right now imagined himself as.

In a disappointed sigh, realizing this were no time to play, he took a deep breath and threw himself backwards off of the bed, as if he had been glued to it and finally escaped. He took a last look towards the young one, as he left the room and allowing him to sleep in peace. He closed the door slowly and immediately walked back to the kitchen. He did not forget his brother, his eyes went all over the place looking for Saeran. Just to.. find him absolutely nowhere.

The sudden disappearance of his brother, left Seven without an aim for his frustration. He had already left, but not before leaving a note.

‘I realy need to see Jumin, next time maybe.’

Reading the note, Seven couldn´t help but smile with a faint trace of tears in his eyes. He didn´t need to punish anyone, Eight put his twisted little brother in his place for now.

 _‘This place is a mess.’_ Seven taught to himself looking at the disaster, Eight had left in the kitchen in his quest of finding the non-existent magic carrots. With the thought of the organization, drugging his precious blonde his whole life sitting still in the back of his head, he felt the anger slowly taking over his judgement again. He quickly pointed his attention towards the mess and started tidying up, in an attempt to calm himself down. He needed a clear head, the redhead knew that when it came to Eight, he always seemed to get very emotional, way too quickly. But he couldn´t fall in the hands of self-pity for not being able to save him sooner. It was no time for blaming, it was time for planning. “Only Miyung matters, only Miyung...”

His attempt of finding some stable ground, was interrupted when he hit his head on one of the kitchen´s cupboards. And there it was, a sudden epiphany.

The pain almost made him fall from his feet, so he grabbed the corner of a wall, rubbing his head irritated. “SAERAAAAN CHOOOOI!” He yelled frustrated, soon followed by a childish attempt of covering his mouth, not to wake up the sleeping Eight. Like the sound somehow wouldn’t reach the bedroom if he did that.

Giving up on cleaning, he went back to the bedroom with the still sleeping blonde, and threw himself on the chair next to the bed, with a serious face. The kind of face he had had before, doing his old work, hacking for the agency. Seven had just cracked a code. He found something that somehow truly terrified him. His brain cells worked together, like they never had before, trying to make sense of the situation. But all that came out of it was an even more intense frustration. Grinding his teeth together, he felt hot, his palms started sweating a cold sweat and his right leg was short of dancing step, with the amount of shaking doing by itself.

“How did that happen..?” The redhead asked himself, amazed it had taken him so long to realize what was going on. He was angry with his brother for touching Eight, but.. That´s not all that happened, was it?

The way Saeran left, and the close contact he and Eight had had, when Seven got out of the shower, made him wonder what would have happened if he had gotten out just one minute later. “Aaargh what the hell, Saeran!” He yelled once again, grabbing his hair like a mad man. Not even hacking into the NIS would take such a toll on him. His own brother, his twin brother had developed feelings for **_his_** Eight!?

Hearing Seven yelling right next to him, woke the sleeping blonde. Even though he usually wouldn’t wake up, even if an army were taking training shots outside his window. His brain simply weren’t able to ignore or block out the redhead’s desperate cries. And he honestly wouldn´t have it any other way. “If.. You´re done having a.. Meltdown.. Come to bed.” He whispered exhausted and tiredly, beneath the mountain of blankets, Seven so caringly had created on him.

“Sorry, bunny.. I didn´t mean to wake you up..” Seven answered the blonde, swallowing excessively by the thought of Eight having heard everything he had said.

"I don't care about waking up.." Eight mumbled while rubbing his eyes. "The only thing that.. Bothers me, is finding out that.. You're not at my side.. Where you belong."

Hearing this, Seven slapped his cheeks making a very loud noise as a reset attempt. “.. What the hell am I thinking?” he asked himself, stroking his now red cheeks. He had questioned the very thing Eight had told him just moments before he passed out. _‘.. Anyone would fall in love with you, knowing you the way we do. I can’t really blame him, can I..’_ He thought to himself.

But all it took to set the redhead straight again, was Eight making it clear for a second time, exactly what Seven meant to him in his own peculiar way. Just like that, the blonde wiped all the thoughts of doubt in the redhead´s mind away with ease. He belonged next to the blonde. Eight accepted his whole existence as a vital part of his life. Yet again with a single sentence, the younger reminded him of how loved he were.

Starring at the small face, peeking out at him from underneath the blankets, Seven could only feel bliss. He couldn´t ever call himself a god in the real sense of the word again, not after being showered by the young one’s godly light, and feeling blessed every time he looked into those deep blue eyes. He really were Seven’s idea of paradise. Gaining some sense again, he got into the bed, settling down next to the impatiently waiting blonde. And with no delay, Eight claimed his chest, or, his usual pillow and let himself fall in a deep sleep again. Leaving Seven with an endless playback running through his head..

“... At my side, where you belong..”

“... Where you belong..”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I should write here. This is my first time posting anything, starting off with a oneshot inspired by my favourite FanFic in the Mystic Messenger universe.  
> 808 is the story of brilliant hacker, created by a very talented writer, Sakurazuma. If you didn´t yet, please check out her FanFic, this oneshot takes place between chapter 12 and 13 of her masterpiece.  
> Sakurazuma was also kind enough to give me pointers and took the time to be my beta reader, I could not be grateful enough. She is a one of a kind artist so please visit her page and see for yourselfs.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8284913/chapters/18979715 - 808 by Sakurazuma


End file.
